


Thread 8

by banbanabas



Series: FE3H Threadfic Collection [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Parental Manuela, also there's an OC as the opera director, character backstory, hope y'all don't mind, i... love dorothea, this one is about dorothea but from manuela's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbanabas/pseuds/banbanabas
Summary: Manuela finds a street girl with a beautiful voice.
Series: FE3H Threadfic Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Thread 8

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted as a twitter thread.

Manuela is on her way back from the market when she hears her sing. The street is busy and Manuela's arms are heavy with groceries, but that voice cuts through, clear as day.

She finds the source: a young girl, standing alone, belting her heart out near the alleyway.

In front of her sits an upturned hat. A few people toss in coins as they pass, and she nods at each of them, voice never wavering.

She sounds good, Manuela thinks. Raw talent. With a little push in the right direction, she might even fit in at Mittelfrank.

But Manuela glances over her and feels her heart pang. The girl's clothes are dirty and torn, her shoes pockmarked with holes. Judging by her voice and her facial features, she can't be older than 13.

And she seems to be all by herself. Even if there _is_ someone taking care of her, she's still out here, singing for money on the streets of Enbarr.

Manuela decides she has to help her, somehow.

She waits until the girl takes a break to collect her coins, scooping them into a small cloth pouch at her waist.

"Excuse me, young lady?" Manuela says, a few feet away. The girl looks up instantly. Her eyes are bright green, wide and alert.

"Hello, miss," she replies simply.

"You have a beautiful voice," Manuela says, smiling. The girl smiles back, though it's tight at the edges.

"Thank you." her words are clipped.

"My name is Manuela," she says. She kneels to drop her shopping bags onto the pavement, stands again, and offers the girl her hand. "I’m a songstress with the Mittelfrank opera company. Will you tell me your name?"

The girl stares at her hand. Manuela can see the gears turning in her head. Then she takes her hand and shakes it once, weakly. "My name's Dorothea," she says, eyes meeting Manuela’s.

"Well, Dorothea, it's nice to meet you," Manuela says, and there's a pause because she has to think. How does she approach this? Dorothea seems guarded already. She doesn't want to scare the girl off, but... if she's going to help her, she has to play her cards right.

"Say, will you still be here in an hour?" Manuela asks finally, flashing her most charming smile. "I’ve got someone else at the company who might like to hear you sing."

Dorothea squints at her a little, but she ends up shrugging. "Sure."

Manuela passes a handful of coins to her before she leaves. "I’ll be back."

She’s never gotten back to the opera house faster. She all but throws the groceries into the dormitory kitchen, then sprints to the director's chambers. "Barrett! Barrett, come with me, quickly!"

Barrett, a portly, mustachioed man who knows his way around any number of stages, swings open the door with a look of panic. "Manuela? What’s going on?"

"We’re looking for another soprano, right? I think I’ve found our girl."

Barrett’s eyes light up. "Really? Who is it?"

Manuela grabs him by the shirtsleeve and tugs. "Come on, I’ll show you. She’s young. She’ll need training, but her voice on its own is impressive."

Barrett follows along, huffing at their walking speed as they leave the building. "How did you find this girl?"

"On the street."

"What do you mean, on the street?" he asks, incredulous.

"Trust me, Barrett. Give her a chance," Manuela says.

He harrumphs. "Well, if you're willing to vouch for some stranger after one encounter, I guess I’m interested."

Manuela laughs and leads him toward the market.

Dorothea is still there, thankfully, and still singing. Manuela takes Barrett to the edge of the small crowd that has formed around her. She gives Dorothea a little wave, and the girl waves back.

"Manuela," Barrett says under his breath. "You didn't mention she was an urchin."

Manuela prods him with her elbow. "Just _listen_. I asked you to give her a chance."

He presses his lips in a thin line, crosses his arms. Manuela waits with bated breath. Dorothea hits a particularly high note and holds it, and Manuela glances at Barrett. His brows have shot up. "Huh," he says.

"Yeah," Manuela responds.

"Maybe."

"Only maybe?"

Barrett gives her a long look. "We don't know anything about this girl, Manuela. Does she have family?"

Manuela sighs. "I don't know."

"Where she lives?"

"I... don't know that either."

"It’s risky, don't you think? Taking in some kid off the streets that might not even stick around?"

Manuela has to admit he's right. Dorothea might not even want the offer. They could spend time and money training her, and then she vanishes. Poof. All of it wasted.

But... Manuela looks over Dorothea again, thinks about how she's been at this street corner for Goddess knows how long, straining her voice for a few coins. She doubts a girl like that would turn down a real shot at Mittelfrank. "I’ll bet on her," Manuela says.

"Come again?" Barrett says, turning to face her.

"I’ll take responsibility if this is a failed venture," Manuela says with steel in her voice. "Put a value on how much it takes to train her. I’ll match it."

Barrett rubs his chin. "You’re pretty set on this girl."

Manuela purses her lips. "She deserves a shot. If I were in her shoes..."

With that, Barrett turns back toward Dorothea. "Hm. Then let's chat with her."

When Dorothea finishes singing again, they step forward. Manuela introduces Barrett, and he shakes her hand.

Manuela listens, relieved, when Barrett actually makes her an offer. "Oh," Dorothea says. She stares up at them, eyes narrowed. "Is this a joke?"

Barrett shakes his head. "Not at all. You have a lot of talent, Miss Dorothea. You refine that talent, and you're welcome to join us at Mittelfrank."

"It _will_ be a lot of work, mind you, but we think you'll do well with us," Manuela adds. "You might want to tell your family first, if..."

"I don't have family," Dorothea says stiffly, and it just about breaks Manuela’s heart.

Dorothea looks down at the coins in her hat. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't think I can... how will I pay for..."

Manuela exchanges a look with Barrett. "We’ll cover you. Room, board, and meals," he says, "as long as you pull your weight with practice and chores."

Dorothea reels back, looking like a cornered dog. "R-really?"

Manuela nods. Dorothea stares for a long moment, and she finally says, "G-give me a day to decide, okay?"

She runs off. Without looking at Barrett, Manuela says, "we'll see her tomorrow." She crosses her fingers.

The next morning, to her delight, Manuela finds her waiting in the lobby. Dorothea's eyes light up. "I want to join the company," she declares.

Manuela smiles, filled with a strange sort of pride. "Then welcome to Mittelfrank, dear." she holds out her hand.

Dorothea takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @sporeprise


End file.
